


ateez as boyfriends [ domestic!au ]

by seacottonn



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, boyfriend!au, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seacottonn/pseuds/seacottonn
Summary: [ headcanon ] — ateez [ member ] as your boyfriend 🤍
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Reader, Choi Jongho/Reader, Choi San/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jung Wooyoung/Everyone, Kang Yeosang/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader, Song Mingi/Reader
Kudos: 35





	ateez as boyfriends [ domestic!au ]

## —ateez as boyfriends [ domestic au ]

> **notes** : swearing. suggestive dialogue.
> 
> — hongjoong
> 
>   * very caring and attentive towards you
>   * so much so, that even his friends have complained how it isn't fair he doesn't scold you like the way he does to them
>   * he enjoys many activities with you, such as
>   * helping him dye his hair an ungodly color every other month
>   * he'll insist you try experimenting with your own tresses
>   * but you only have the courage to dye the very ends of your strands
>   * "i don't think i can pull off that color as well as you do," you'd say.
>   * "that's a load of bull. you'll suit every hair color."
>   * you'll just roll your eyes playfully at his biased behavior.
>   * other activities include getting tiny matching tattoos together.
>   * the tiny flower and butterfly on your wrists was most likely your favorite due to its simplicity in design and the meaning behind it as well.
>   * spontaneous dates are his favorite.
>   * behind closed doors, he loves to constantly shower you with pecks and smooches. 
>   * often gets teased by his friends from how whipped he is for you.
>   * randomly books vacations for you two to relax and unwind every so often.
>   * although he enjoys it, he is a big, tired baby when it comes to traveling 
>   * always wanting to lean his head against your shoulder
>   * or cuddling you close for warmth due to the airport's air conditioners blasting frigid air.
>   * has written many songs about you
>   * and when he's finally ready, he'll not only ask you to listen to them, but to also spend the rest of your life with him and share his last name as well.
> 

> 
> — seonghwa
> 
>   * constant pet names
>   * "darling."
>   * "the sun to my stars."
>   * "the moon to my sun."
>   * "love of my life."
>   * you like to call him mars, mostly.
>   * but he revels when you call him 'twinkle eyes' for some reason.
>   * has a habit of pulling you into his lap.
>   * you'll subconsciously play with the strands of his hair as he does so, him being too distracted bickering with his friends to realize sometimes.
>   * will always give you pleading looks whenever wooyoung or san tease him.
>   * sometimes, you walk in to find wooyoung settling onto your boyfriend's back while he greedily devours the bowl of popcorn entirely by himself.
>   * or other times when both wooyoung and san constrict his limbs with their arms whenever you're near.
>   * "y/n can't save you now, so cut the whining."
>   * you'll only sigh and shake your head in amusement.
>   * "what are you guys doing to my poor boyfriend?"
>   * "he changed the movie we were watching without our permission!"
>   * "because i have no damn clue what's going on, and harry potter is too confusing!"
>   * coffee dates.
>   * loves to sleep with you tucked against his chest.
>   * always has an arm draped around your frame.
>   * butterfly kisses on your neck.
>   * soft touches against the small of your back and waist.
>   * his favorite pastime with you would be stargazing. 
>   * "baby, look. it's me, mars-io," he'd say whilst pointing up to the large, bright star in the night sky.
>   * when it's too cloudy outside, or when the weather isn't forgiving, he'll turn on the indoor star projector he bought so the two of you can stargaze in the comfort of your own bed.
> 

> 
> — yunho
> 
>   * is the **_epitome_** of romantic.
>   * is constantly smothering you in love and affection.
>   * always has heart eyes and admiration in his eyes at whatever small task you do or say.
>   * rant about an ancient dynasty?
>   * heart eyes.
>   * bombard him with useless information about a certain abandoned island.
>   * heart eyes.
>   * gush about the new cute bakery that recently opened up?
>   * heart eyes.
>   * if you had a money jar for every time he says 'i love you', you'd have enough money to buy a plane ticket or two.
>   * always willing to drop everything to help you with whatever it is you need.
>   * will wake up in the middle of the night when you text him to ask if he's awake or not.
>   * willingly stays up to keep you company.
>   * but sometimes, when he's too tired, he'll knock out accidentally and profusely apologize to you in the morning.
>   * very supportive of your life choices.
>   * hates seeing you cry because it makes him want to bawl his eyes out as well.
>   * his hugs are bone-crushing.
>   * but he is a gentle giant nonetheless.
>   * likes to attempt to bake pastries with you.
>   * half of the time, the goods either turn out undercooked or burnt.
>   * "they have love in them, that's all that matters."
>   * will always insist that you can rant to him about anything and everything.
>   * you've never felt so valued in your life before meeting him.
>   * is the most understanding human being you've ever gotten the pleasure of knowing.
>   * "i wish we were vampires," he says one day.
>   * you give him an amused look, lips outstretched into a smile, "why, silly?"
>   * "so we can spend an eternity together."
> 

> 
> — yeosang
> 
>   * his heart flutters when you notice the smallest things he does.
>   * it makes him feel appreciated and acknowledged.
>   * like when he changes up his hairstyle or earrings.
>   * or when he wears a new sweater.
>   * a big, _big_ softie when it comes to you.
>   * can and will want to spend all day in your arms on his days off.
>   * quick witted and has a knack for noticing the tiniest detail.
>   * very shy and awkward at first.
>   * but when he gets more comfortable as time passes on, you won't be safe from his snarky little comments anymore.
>   * will constantly bring up the thing you said or did months ago to prove a point.
>   * "oh, you like this flavor? three months ago you told me it tasted like vomit."
>   * "remember that time you woke up in a rush to get to work thinking you were late, only for me to drag you back inside because it was three in the fucking morning?"
>   * you stop mid-chew and peer up from your plate of rice.
>   * "your point, yeosang?"
>   * "oh, nothing this time. i just wanted to tease you."
>   * is the type to have a mid-life crisis when you can't decide on a restaurant.
>   * "but i don't want to eat at the chicken place again," you'll whine. 
>   * "it's been thirty minutes, and you _still_ haven't decided what you want!"
>   * "you're rushing me!"
>   * "y/n! just pick!"
>   * loves to cuddle with you, especially in the colder months. 
>   * wraps a blanket around your frame and tugs you in closer against his chest.
>   * pretends not to understand your jokes just to spite and tease you.
>   * loves when you cling onto him.
>   * his favorite pastime with you would be just walking around together at night and trying out different types of street food.
>   * or even visiting any of the local beaches for a relaxing walk together.
> 

> 
> — san
> 
>   * persistently keen about whenever you feel upset or down.
>   * he reads you better than any open book.
>   * sometimes, it scares you, but you appreciate how he's always so eagle-eyed about your behavior.
>   * loves to hug your head.
>   * you allow wooyoung to crash some of your dates with san sometimes.
>   * other times, san will whine and tell him to go find his own date.
>   * "if y/n accepted you as a boyfriend, then you should've disclosed that i'm part of the deal as well. buy one get one free."
>   * "as what exactly?"
>   * "the hot, clingy best friend."
>   * will take numerous duck-faced selfies of himself because you think they're cute.
>   * often times, he'll ask you to mirror his expression, only for him to press his lips against yours a second before his phone snaps the picture.
>   * likes when you kiss his dimple.
>   * "y/n! it looks like a crater from the amount of times you've kissed it."
>   * he likes to tease you.
>   * a lot.
>   * touchy.
>   * very touchy.
>   * always has an arm around you.
>   * rests his chin against your shoulders.
>   * playfully smacks your rear when you're sassy with him.
>   * or leans in to hold your jaw whilst whispering teasing words into your ear that has you becoming docile and bothered in mere seconds.
>   * has you wrapped around his finger as much as you have him wrapped around your own.
>   * likes to have weekly picnics with you at the park and admires all the dogs running about.
>   * "i should bring byeol next week. maybe she'll like to play fetch too."
>   * "i don't think that's a good idea.."
>   * you often find him fast asleep holding onto a plushie for dear life whenever you're away. 
>   * you'll pull it away from his arms, causing him to stir awake groggily.
>   * he'll stare in confusion as you throw the plushie aside, before pulling you in tighter as you wriggle into his arms.
>   * "you're softer than shiber," he'll mumble sleepily against the crown of your head.
> 

> 
> — mingi
> 
>   * mingi is sometimes self-conscious around the public eye and others, but when it comes to you, those layers of fear and insecurity get stripped away instantly.
>   * doesn't mind being vulnerable with you. 
>   * he _craves_ affection, adores it even, but is insecure about not being able to return it well enough for his liking.
>   * likes when you give him attention.
>   * easily gets jealous when someone else grabs your interest. 
>   * reassuring him 24/7.
>   * " _yes_ , mingi. you're the love of my life."
>   * kissing his pouting lips for good measure.
>   * the smallest of gestures has him a blushing mess.
>   * even holding hands in public.
>   * when he's not being a sentimental sap, he'll like teasing you lovingly.
>   * "wow, you have this many photos of me in your phone?"
>   * you'll scrutinize him in confusion.
>   * "are you that obsessed with me, y/n?"
>   * "mingi! you told me to take half of those photos of you!"
>   * "oh, right. i forgot."
>   * a silence weighs down onto the two of you.
>   * "but would you have taken them if i never asked you to?"
>   * constantly laughs about the things you say, although you don't think you're that funny.
>   * always seeks your approval subconsciously.
>   * will always shield you from the rain, playfully yelling at the droplets sometimes.
>   * "you can't make y/n wet! only i can!"
>   * "mingi! we are in public!"
>   * wanted to go strawberry picking because he saw a celebrity try it out on instagram live.
>   * accidentally steps on many berries though.
>   * "it's okay, they'll just make another plant. i did them a favor."
>   * brags about you like no tomorrow.
>   * even for the tiniest, minuscule thing.
>   * "oh, i've already tried the brand of ice cream. y/n always buys that for me."
>   * "i don't need to pay all this money for a measly slice of cake. y/n's cakes are much better."
>   * "no, wooyoung. i'm not jealous of your new shoes." he'll lightly pinch the boy's side, "y/n and i have already bought ourselves matching pairs."
>   * "you two are so fucking cheesy, it hurts."
>   * when he's not bragging about you, he's boasting about himself.
>   * but if that's what helps him raise his confidence levels up, you'll gladly sit down hours on end listening to how he has more 'swag' and 'charisma' than all of his older friends combined.
> 

> 
> — wooyoung
> 
>   * teases you like his life _depends_ on it.
>   * says you can't get enough of him, when in reality it's the other way around. 
>   * but you let him believe whatever he wants.
>   * but deep down he just really gets satisfied with himself if he raises your mood and makes you smile.
>   * especially when you're not having a great day.
>   * uses way too many emojis when texting you.
>   * "wooyoung, why am i saved as as 'clingy bug' on your contacts?"
>   * he'll squawk indignantly and laugh awkwardly for a second.
>   * "who told you this lie!?"
>   * "seonghwa?"
>   * always wants to show off your love in front of his friends.
>   * "no, i _don't_ want my early birthday gift now. wait until the others show up, and do it front of them."
>   * "but why?"
>   * "so everyone can see how much you love me. can you also cry for good measure?"
>   * "absolutely not."
>   * he enjoys the dates you have in his apartment the most.
>   * the ones where he cooks for you and asks for your help, only for him to pester you about over-seasoning or undersalting something.
>   * "okay, fine! we'll just order take out if it tastes that bad," you pout, flinging a small piece of onion on his face.
>   * his head instantly snaps back to eye you judgingly, fist gripping the poor spatula.
>   * "over my dead body."
>   * "so, y/n. how does my plating look?"
>   * "it's beautiful, wooyoung. you've outdone y-"
>   * "what else is beautiful?" he demands, face leaning over the table to give you a knowing grin.
>   * you shove a piece of meat and rice into his mouth, shrugging nonchalantly.
>   * "me."
>   * he deflates at your answer, spluttering pieces of rice onto your face.
>   * "jung wooyoung, you slob!"
> 

> 
> — jongho
> 
>   * is the type of boyfriend to stop you in the middle of the road to tie your shoe for you.
>   * very charming and goofy in his own way.
>   * takes pride in himself and his abilities to cater to your every whim and need.
>   * even when you don't ask for his help.
>   * aggressively opens jars for you when you struggle to pry them open. 
>   * "no one messes with my y/n."
>   * "you're fussing at a jar of pickled radish, baby."
>   * the type to cling close to you in public in fear of any of the bicyclists or pedestrians bumping into you and harming you in any way. 
>   * sometimes acts like you're made of glass.
>   * while it's endearing occasionally, it is a bit suffocating at other times.
>   * doesn't believe you when you say you're tough and don't need protection.
>   * very selfless and willing to help you with anything you need.
>   * never one to shy away from social gatherings with his friends, always pulling you along with him despite you being shy and clingy most of the night.
>   * also a big tease.
>   * when you help him hold down his legs for sit ups, he asks for a smooch. 
>   * pulls away from you when you try to kiss him.
>   * and will laugh at your pouting face as he urges you to try once more.
>   * "stop moving, i just want to kiss you!"
>   * after numerous tries, he finally allows you ( you truly think you over-powered him though ) to kiss his cheeks or lips.
>   * he then proceeds to squawk loudly in retaliation and playful disgust. 
>   * although he loves teasing you, when the game is flipped the other way, he'll be a shy mess of embarrassment.
>   * "i don't mumble your name in my sleep."
>   * "you always do, silly."
>   * tucked underneath his macho exterior, you know he's prone to criticism and takes it to heart much more than he likes to show and admit.
>   * so, whenever you get the chance, you always fulfill his need to be appreciated, loved, and taken care of.
>   * is utterly and _extremely_ protective of you.
>   * "who just whistled at you?" he grumbles, "i'll break their jaw like an apple, you know i will."
> 



End file.
